Return
by ninetailfox89
Summary: Sequel to 'Teamwork Can Bring Love! Jack and Kim will have to return to Japan to compete in the NJTMA again. However, everything is different now. If they win, they live. If they lose, it's sudden death. What will they do? And will Daichi have anything to do with this? Read to find out! A lot of KICK and action!
1. Invitation Deja Vu

**Hey guys! Here comes the sequel to 'Teamwork Can Bring Love'! Let's recap a little for memory refreshment! (Note: I don't own the Kickin' It characters but I own my OCS!)**

**RECAP: Jack, Kim, and the Bobby Wasabi gang had gone to the NJTMA competition in Japan a year ago because of their amazing teamwork in almost everything they do together. There, they had met twins Mitsuko and Daichi. However, after getting off the plane, Jack and Kim are immediately jumped by a gang. During the midst of their fight, the two friends figured out that they are able to read each other's minds. They soon start dating and everything begins to look happy for them. Or so they think. Daichi, determined to win, had hired the gang to jump them right when they landed and again when Jack and Kim were changing and getting ready for the big day. Only trying to frighten them into forfeiting, Daichi accidently kills his twin sister, Mitsuko, who too had feelings for Jack. The tournament is then cancelled and the gang returns home to Seaford. The day that Jack and Kim returns to America, they had visited Mitsuko's grave and had called a truce with her brother. Daichi had transferred to Seaford High about 2 months after Jack and Kim had settled down. **

**So the story continues a year later when everybody is now fifteen each…**

_**Jack's POV**_

I squared off against Daichi. He kept his hands up; not daring to turn his back to me.

"Hajime!" Rudy's voice made Daichi react with a front kick.

I quickly dodged to the side and pushed it away. My opponent came at me with a spinning back kick which I was also able to block easily. I tried to leg sweep him but he jumped just high enough. He landed with a smirk on his face. He's so confident with himself now. I'll make sure to wipe that smile right off his face.

He took an uppercut at me which I blocked and landed a kick in his stomach; causing him to double back. With a 'hiya', I tried to finish him off with a hook kick but he caught my leg just in time. He threw me back as he took his stance again. He panted and gave me a glare. Daichi decided to finish me off with a high side kick. I quickly took the advantage and slid under him; kicking my right leg up right at his private, only stopping two centimeters before my foot came in contact.

"Yame!" Rudy yelled. "Jack wins!"

Daichi cursed in Japanese and back off the mat. I flip to my feet with a smile, "I told you I could win! Pay up!"

My Japanese friend gave me a glare but nonetheless, went to his locker and pulled out a $10 bill and slapped it on my hand.

"Thank you," I slipped it through the holes in my locker.

"Hey, Rudy, where is everybody?" Daichi turned to our sensei. "How come it's just me and Jack today?"

"Jack and I," I corrected him as I sat down on one of the red benches and pulled out my phone.

"Shut the fuck up," he turned to me.

"Just saying," I shrugged my shoulder before unlocking my phone.

"Well, Jerry and Eddie have a double date with Kelsey and Grace. Milton went to the museum with Julie and I have no idea about Kim," Rudy answered.

I pretended to look down at my phone to text Kim.

_Hey, Kim where are you?_ I asked my girlfriend through my mind.

_I'm at home,_ she answered right away.

_Doing homework? _I asked.

_Hardly, just have a nasty headache,_ she said honestly.

I quickly took over Kim's vision. She seemed to be lying in her bed and watching some TV. I suddenly felt my head hurt and guessed that Kim's sick pretty badly with this terrible headache.

_I'll be over in five,_ I told her.

_You're sweet and all, Jackie, but I'm fine._

_ I don't care! My girl's sick! There's no way I'll be able to sleep well without at least visiting you, right?_

_ Whatever, I can never stop you. You could come over if you want; I'm starting to get a little bored anyways._

I stood up, ran up to my locker and grabbed my black skinny jeans and my purple plaid shirt.

"Where ya going, Jack?" Rudy asked as he helped Daichi work on his 'torch'.

"Kimmy's sick, just going to take care of her," I answered.

"How do you know?" Daichi asked; without looking at me. "I was watching you the whole time and you didn't seem like you were texting her."

"Er… I did!" I answered quickly. "Gotta go!"

_**Kim's POV**_

I hate being sick so much! It's the worst thing in the world. Fuck this! I'm so grouchy right now. I swear, if my mom or dad came through that door just check on me, I'll just tell them to get the hell on with their lives! But then I remembered, that they left early to go visit my grandmother in San Diego and won't be back until tomorrow! This only leaves me, my brother, Kale, and this big house. Though Kyle is never home and always with his friends somewhere…

I turn off the TV and groaned. Where is Jack, anyways? He said he'd be here in five! He's such a liar!

_I'm not a liar, Kimmy! Just grabbing something for you! _His voice rang through my head.

_Oh? And what is it?_

_ You'll see, hey I'm gonna jump through your window._

_ Why the hell would you do that? You want the neighbors to see?!_

_ 'Cause I don't want my baby walking down the stairs and all the way to the front door, so all you have to do is open your window._

_ I'm your baby?_

_ Yes, you are! Oh, I'm climbing up your tree by the way._

I turned my head and saw my boyfriend up on a branch holding a Wal-Mart bag. I sighed and walked over to the window.

"Get the door, Kimmy!" he said.

"Let me think, no," I smirked, despite my terrible headache.

"Please Kim! I got your favorites!" he held up the bag.

"Brownies?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep! And you won't get any until you open your window!" he yelled.

I sighed. Jack knows me too well and I love brownies so much.

I unlocked my window and pulled it up just big enough for him to jump through. I made my back to my bed as he closed the window.

"So? Where are my brownies?" I asked, holding my hand out.

"Kiss for exchange of brownies," he smirked as he sat down next to me.

"Did you even get me brownies?" I crossed my arms.

"Of course I did, Kim, you would have known if I was lying," he said. "Even without this whole mind-reading stuff."

I smiled. I love Jack, so much sometimes. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

"There, now do I get those brownies?" I asked.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a box of brownies and gave it to me.

I happily opened it and ate one, giving my boyfriend one as well.

I leaned against his chest as we started watching a little TV and finishing the brownies.

"Now, that you had something to eat, time to take your medicine," he said.

"Medicine?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, Tylenol, for your headache," he finished.

Jack knows how much I hate taking medicine. When I was younger, medicine were just bitter, now that I'm fifteen, it's just really weird to swallow something whole.

"I'm fine, thanks," I gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, you're not," he shook his head. "I could feel your headache in my own head!"

"Jackie please," I gave him puppy eyes but my boyfriend didn't give in.

Instead, he ran downstairs and returned with a glass of water and the white pill. I jumped off my bed and tried to run pass him, but his strong arm grabbed me by my waist.

"You're not leaving me until you take this Tylenol!" he said.

"Jack! Let go!" I managed to free myself, but I'm still trap in my own room.

Jack slowly came at me, closing the door behind him, making me back up against my closet.

"It's simple Kimmy, just drink it."

"Not gonna happen Jackson!" I yelled.

He sighed. He turned around and seemed liked he stretched.

"Sorry, Kim, just wanted what's best for you," he said as he looked at me.

"It's fine, Jack. I just don't do good with pills," I walked up to him.

He smiled and I reached up to kiss him. Suddenly, he bit my bottom lip, making me open my mouth as he pushed something into it.

Jack quickly separated as I stood there, clueless on what just happen as he quickly poured some water into my mouth, making me swallow the pill.

"You tricked me!" I yelled.

"I had to!" he smiled.

"Jackson Brewer! You are so dead when I'm done with you!" I yelled and chased him out of my room.

I chased him around our big house until I lost him completely. I gave up on him when I heard the mailman come. I went to get my mail instead of chasing my idiot boyfriend around.

I quickly scanned through the mail until I saw my name. I opened it and read the whole letter in shock.

_**Jack's POV**_

Kimmy must have given up on looking for me by now. I got out of her parents' walk-in closet and went downstairs looking for my girlfriend. I found her in the family room, with her back to me.

I snuck up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, making her yelp and jump about ten feet off the ground.

"Relax, Kim, it's me," I said.

"J-Jack, read this," she gave me a letter which I read through.

Shock and surprise filled my body as I finished.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. "But I wonder if I got an invite, too."

"Why don't you go and check?" Kim looked at me. "You already forced me to drink my medicine! I'm gonna be fine now, go and check."

"I'll tell you if I got it or not," I gave my girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before running all the way home.

I jumped over my gate and quickly opened my mailbox and surely there it was, the same exact invite.

Another invite to the NJTMA.

_**Bam! Chapter 1 done for everybody to enjoy! I'll leave it here for all of you to enjoy for now, I'll try to update soon! Please review!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_


	2. Discussion

**My mind was so blank for so long that I was unable to update this! Oh, and for those of you who are reading 'Kickin' it with Kick' I'm trying to log into my Netflix account but it's been disabled. My parents are trying everything to enable it so I won't be able to continue the story until then! **

**So much apologies!**

**However, here we go! (this chapter is a lot of mind-exchanging stuff between the two)**

_**Jack's POV**_

"Dad, I'm not gonna do it!" I said to him that night. He came home and found me reading the same invite and he overly celebrated.

"Why not? Your grandfather was in it, _I_ was in it," he said. "Now it's your turn to add on to the trophy case."

"Dad, the last time me and Kim were in this, we were almost killed by a gang," I pointed out.

"But isn't the hirer your friend now?" he raised an knowing eyebrow, "Didn't the murderer get arrested?"

"That was a year ago, who knows, he might have been released," I said.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Dad, "if you murder someone, you're literally stuck in jail for life!"

I sighed, "I'll ask Kim and we'll talk about his later."

"Later better be soon, because the forms are due in two days," Dad said as he continued to read on the guidelines and blah.

I ran upstairs to my room and slammed my door shut. I turned on the light before slumping into my bed and started thinking things through.

_If we do go back into the tournament, then Kim might get hurt by some other gang… but Daichi is here in America now and he doesn't exactly have a partner so he's defiantly not gonna try to get some other gang to come back. Then I have to miss so much school and all the stupid make-up work! This IB program's really a pain sometimes!_

_**Would you stop screaming? I'm trying to catch some sleep over here!**_ Kim's voice rattled through my mind and of course, sent joy with the words as well.

_Sorry, but you know what I'm wondering right?_

_**Since when don't I know? This stupid mind reading thing has been stuck with us for, I don't know, a whole year now. **_

_ Are you mad at me?_

_**Not exactly, I'm just confused and you're defiantly helping with that! Nevertheless, if you want to compete, I'm all in.**_

_ Are you sure? I really don't want to be the one that's making you do this._

_**Jack, you're my boyfriend, right?**_

_ Yeah, for almost a whole year now._

_**And as a couple, we'll do this together, agreed?**_She paused for a little bit when I didn't give her an answer.

_**Or how about this. I want to do the tournament again. Remember, last year, we really didn't get to compete and our teamwork is rusty again. **_

I knew Kim was right and I have to admit, I'm itching to go back. So I agree, _All right. We'll tell Rudy and the gang tomorrow. _

_**Cool, so no more thinking so I can get some sleep already?**_

_Yes, of course, oh and one more thing?_

_**Yeah?**_

_You know I love you, right, _I could feel an extra heartbeat in my chest and knew Kim is probably shocked with my sudden outburst of my true love to her.

I've told her this on the night of Mitsuko's death but I didn't even know what I was really saying. I guess, I just said it because I thought I was about to die or something. Nobody expected it to Mitsuko's death.

_**Yeah, I know and I love you, too**_, I could feel her warm smile. _**I'd kiss you right now, but you're in your room so not going to really happen. Anyway, good night Jack, I'll see you tomorrow.**_

_Good night, Kim. _I smiled. _At least you're not still mad at me for stuffing that Tylenol earlier. Sorry about that, but you had a nasty fever!_

_**Ha-ha, not really but if you continue to think, I will be mad!**_

_Okay! I'll shut my thinking off now, good night!_

_**You already said that!**_

_I did?_

_**Jack, I'm the blonde not you!**_

_Well, I'm tired and like you called me when I just first moved here, a lunatic! A lunatic is worst than a blonde, Kim!_

_**Well then stop thinking and get to sleep, oh and yeah, you still are a lunatic!**_

_I'm trying but you're being loud, too! And ouch, I'm hurt again._

_**You woke me up first! And nobody cares about how you feel! **_

_Nooo, you were already awake when I started thinking. And I'm gonna let that last thing pass because I know your just grouchy. _

_**Heck no, I wasn't! It's eleven at night Jack! I was sleeping! Until you came into your room, jumped on your bed, and started yelling and thank you for noticing that I'm tired!**_

_I wasn't yelling and you're welcome, _I gave her a goofy smile.

_**Was too!**_

_Was not!_

_**Fine! Just somehow, I woke up and I overheard you talking to yourself.**_

_Nooo, you probably woke up and went to the bathroom._

_**Would you stop being such a smart-ass and I'm pretty sure I know what I did, Jackson.**_

_I'm sorry for being so academic,_ I laughed.

_**Don't make **_**me**_** laugh, Jack! Since when do you and that word ever fit in a sentence!**_

_Okay, now I'm just hurt… again. You know, it's really funny how much you can hurt me, even though we're not even in the same room or place together._

_**Whatever, and like I said before, nobody really cares!**_

_Kimmy, why are so mean to me?_

_**It's my way of showing you…**_

_Showing me what? _I cocked an eyebrow.

_**Umm…**_

_Kimmy, I'm only gonna get older._

_**It's my way of showing you that nobody really cares about you as much as I do, **_I could tell she was blushing.

_**And… *sigh*…. It's also my way of saying I love you.**_

_You already said that!_

_**Okay now you're just pissing me off by repeating what **_**I **_**said earlier!**_

_Sorry, so we are going to do this tournament?_

_**Yes, Jack! Now, can I get some sleep… please?**_

_Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, Kimmy._

_**Yeah, see you, Jackie, **_and I could feel her dozing off and pretty soon, she was deep in sleep.

I yawned and turned over in my bed. It didn't really take me long to also fall into a dreamless sleep as well.

_**End of chapter!**_


End file.
